The subject matter described in this specification relates generally to computer systems programmed for determining electric energy flow predictions for electric systems including photovoltaic solar systems.
Photovoltaic cells, commonly known as solar cells, are devices for conversion of solar radiation into electric energy. A photovoltaic solar system typically includes a panel of multiple photovoltaic cells on a frame, one or more inverters, and interconnection wiring. A photovoltaic solar system can also include other optional components such as batteries, solar trackers, and a meteorological station. The frame can be mounted on top of a building and the other components can be located on the outside or inside of the building to interface with an electric grid of the building and, in some cases, a utility electric grid. A utility company may charge a customer based on both energy consumption from the utility electric grid and energy production by the photovoltaic solar system.